


You know my heart, right?

by angstychaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychaengie/pseuds/angstychaengie
Summary: Mina feels intimidated when surrounded by crowds, but Jeongyeon is there to ease her nerves.





	You know my heart, right?

"Y'know, I'm always a little intimidated when we go to schedules." Mina chuckles to herself, not really concerned if someone hears or not, but Jeongyeon does.

"Why is that?" She asks, while looking through cabinets, scrounging around for food to cook for the members. Since she was fairly good in the kitchen while the others were... not.

Mina looks at the taller girl, surprised that she had been listening. She smiles gently at her, "it's just because it can get a little crowded-"

Jeongyeon huffs, "a little? Do you remember when Nayeon and I got pushed around by fansites? She actually fell because of them." The taller girl takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Although, they did get some good pictures of a pissed off me." she grins.

Mina nods at Jeongyeon's comment, "yes I remember and you're right, it does get out of hand. I just hope one of us won't get seriously hurt one day."

Giving up on finding food, Jeongyeon makes her way to the couch where the quiet girl is sitting. "You understand that I will never let that happen to any of you, right? Or at least try my best so that you all won't get hurt."

The quiet girl smiles fondly at Jeongyeon. "Of course I do. But if you're looking out for us, who's looking out for you?" She asks, laying her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder.

Jeongyeon is quiet for a moment but then lays her head on Mina's. "You know my heart just as well as I know yours. So I know that you and everyone else are looking out for me. We always have one another." 

Mina hums in response as the two of them sit in a comfortable silence wrapped in each other's arms.

It's the next day and the members have just arrived at their schedule. One by one they got out of the van; all except for Mina, her timid nature making it hard for her to move.

Jeongyeon notices and hangs back. “Are you alright Mina?”

Mina jumps, not expecting for the older girl to be waiting for her with a look of concern on her face. “Y-yeah I'm fine.” She smiles weakly, “I was just thinking about our conversation yesterday.”

Jeongyeon sighs, “ugh, I totally forgot. I should've been more aware of that being the reason you're so hesitant to leave.” Scratching the back of her neck, she offers her hand to the younger girl. “It might not be able to ease all your anxiety, but you can hold my hand while we make our way inside if you want.”

Mina looks at her and spots a faint blush and can't help but smile. “Thank you for the offer, I accept.” She takes her hand graciously.

They make their way to the building as Jeongyeon looks back at Mina. “Just stay with me forever and I'll always be there for you, okay?”

Mina senses the genuineness in Jeongyeon's words and grips her hand just a little bit tighter. “Okay.”


End file.
